The Next Generation
by Shaby-chan
Summary: [TRAILER] Sequel dari 'Masa Depan'/Kini anak-anak mereka sudah tumbuh besar dan mulai diajari menggunakan kuasa. Namun tak lama lagi akan ada sebuah bencana yang datang dari langit! Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Adu du, Planet Ata Ta Tiga, Sang Jendral, dan Sfera kuasa? Summary ancur, silahkan baca bila berkenan. cover by VeroTherik
1. Profil OC

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **Yosh… inilah sequel dari 'Masa Depan'! Masih ada yang nungguin gak? (All: Gak) *Author pundung di pojokan***

 **Fic ini mengambil setting 4 tahun setelah 'Masa Depan'. Jadi umur mereka… udahlah, itung aja sendiri. *dihajar readers***

 **Oh iya. Ini profil OC-nya dulu ya… chap depan baru cerita... ^^**

 **DISC: Boboiboy milik Animonsta! Saya hanya memiliki alur cerita dan OC saya. Yah, tapi ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari anime Naruto dan Avatar: The Legend of Aang.**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/comfort, Sci-fi nyempil, dll.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Boboiboy dkk dewasa, OC sebagai tokoh utama, dll.**

* * *

 **THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **PROFIL OC**

 **Boy**

 **Umur** : 11 tahun

 **Penampilan** : Topi orange polos yang dihadapkan ke depan, kaos lengan pendek orange dengan lengan warna hitam, serta celana hitam selutut.

Anak kedua dari Boboiboy dan Yaya serta adik bagi Mimi. (lihat no.2) dan dia akan mewarisi kekuatan Boboiboy.

 **Mimi**

 **Umur** : 13 tahun

 **Penampilan** : Hijab pink, kaos pink dipadu dengan cardigan merah, rok merah selutut dipadu dengan celana legging hitam.

Anak pertama dari Boboiboy dan Yaya, serta kakak bagi Boy. (lihat no.1) dan dia akan mewarisi kekuatan Yaya.

 **Ah Meng**

 **Umur** : 13 tahun

 **Penampilan** : Rambut yang bermodel sama dengfan Fang dengan warna hitam, memakai kacamata, kaos dalam abu-abu dipadu dengan jaket hitam, serta celana panjang abu-abu.

Anak pertama dari Fang dan Ying, serta kakak bagi Mei. (lihat no.4) dan dia akan mewarisi kekuatan Fang.

 **Mei**

 **Umur** : 11 tahun

 **Penampilan** : Rambut ungu tua dikuncir dua, bando bewarna kuning pucat, kaos lengan panjang warna kuning pucat dengan lengan belang kuning-ungu, serta celana panjang ungu.

Anak kedua dari Fang dan Ying, serta adik bagi Ah Meng. (lihat no.3) dan dia akan mewarisi kekuatan Ying

 **?**

 **Umur** : ?

 **Penampilan** : ?

? dan dia akan mewarisi kekuatan Gopal.

* * *

 **TBC or Disc or DELETE**

* * *

 **Penampilan mereka sedikit diubah dari fic 'Masa Depan'. Jadi disini Mei gak pake kacamata ya… kenapa diubah? Entahlah, mungkin biar lebih simpel? *disumpel* Oh ya. di cerita ini juga kuubah jadi di cerita ini Boboiboy udah gak pake topinya lagi ya... (beda di fic 'Masa Depan') kenapa diubah? hmm... alasannya akan ada beberapa chapter lagi soalnya masih galau enakan jelasin dimana... (Author galau)**

 **Oh iya. Aku sebenarnya punya rencana bikin OC baru. Disini ia akan berperan sebagai pewaris kekuatan Gopal! Nanti dia siapanya Gopal? Rahasia…**

 **Tapi ada satu masalah. Aku masih bingung apa nama, penampilan, dan wataknya. Mungkin para readers mau nyumbangin ide dan saran? Di PM aja, jangan di kolom review biar jadi kejutan… ^^ klo gak ada saran dan ide, bisa-bisa OC kelima gak bakal muncul lho…**

 **Ehm… fic ini enakan lanjut atau gak? Soalnya aku sempet mikir untuk mbatalin, soalnya kayaknya cerita seperti ini baru cocok jika anak2nya bener-bener ada di cerita asli, bukan OC. Seperti tokoh Boruto di cerita Naruto. Tapi aku mending manut readers aja deh… So, ini cerita lanjut atau gak?**

 **Lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung pada sumbangan review readers sekalian~~~**


	2. TRAILER

**TRAILER**

 **THE NEXT GENERATION**

.

.

.

 **DISC: Boboiboy ©Animonsta! Saya hanya memiliki alur cerita dan OC saya. Yah, tapi ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari anime Naruto dan Avatar: The Legend of Aang.**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/comfort, Sci-fi nyempil, dll.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Boboiboy dkk dewasa, OC sebagai tokoh utama, dll.**

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Aku menyadari rasa sakit menjerit**_

 _ **Terdengar jelas di otakku**_

 _ **Tapi aku akan lurus ke depan,**_

 _ **Dengan bekas luka**_

.

* * *

.

"Bora Ra bersama sang Jendral akan datang ke Bumi, untuk pembalasan dendam atas kejadian Sfera Kuasa sekaligus menguasai Bumi!"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Lebih baik jika kulupakan semua, lebih baik jika aku tak merasakannya  
Aku sudah menutup hatiku yang tergores**_

.

* * *

.

"Ambil ini… jam ini sekarang milikmu…"

"Kau… pasti… bisa…"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku terluka,**_

 _ **Karena aku tidak lagi merasa sakit**_

 _ **Aku akan berjalan sambil menyeret kakiku**_

.

* * *

.

"Sudah cukup yang kualami! Sudah cukup yang kulihat! Aku ingin lari… aku ingin pergi…"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Aku tak bisa melihat diri sendiri  
Hancur dalam suara berisik  
Ketika sadar, semua yang bisa kudengar hanya deru angin**_

.

* * *

.

 _Inilah saat…_

 _._

"Kau bisa memundurkan waktu yang terjadi pada suatu benda?"

.

 _Dimana anak kecil…_

 _._

"Dengan sudut bidang miring yang tepat, aku akan mampu memotong logam terkeras sekalipun."

.

 _Berhasil melampaui SANG PAHLAWAN!_

 _._

"NAGA BAYANG! TARIAN NAGA!"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Aku datang menyampaikan padamu,**_

 _ **Menelusuri bekas luka itu**_

 _ **Sebelum hancur tertimpa beratnya dunia**_

.

* * *

 _._

"Aku Ayah yang buruk. Tapi selama aku hidup, aku terus mengawasi kalian tumbuh menjadi hebat hingga sekarang…"

"Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku Ayah kalian…"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Apa kau masih ingat?**_

 _ **Bahwa langit menangis…**_

 _ **Rasa sakit ini yang selalu melindungimu**_

.

* * *

 _._

"Entahlah kami mampu mengalahkanmu atau tidak, tapi akan kulindungi segala yang Ayah tinggalkan padaku!"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Dan rasa sakit ini akan selalu melindungimu**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"… seandainya Ayah kalian ada disini…"

"Dia pasti akan sangat bangga pada kalian…"

.

.

* * *

 _Can you hear me so am I?_

 _._

 _(Apakah kau benar-benar bisa mendengarku?)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Tolong jangan rajam saya! Saya tau saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama berabad-abad!**

 **Seperti yang saya bilang di fic The Cost of Power (sequel), UN** **udah deket. Klo nilainya jelek, pasti aku gak boleh nulis fanfic lagi. Jadi terpaksa hiatus. Agar readers penasaran, dikasih trailer deh!**

 **Kata-kata yang digaris miring dan dicetak tebal diambil dari terjemahan lagu FLOW-Sign yang didapat dari furuhasekai dengan perubahan seperlunya.**

 **Balesan review di chap depan aja ya~ *dihajar massa***


End file.
